


The trouble with love

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Emma Swan is in love with Pirate Killian Jones. They can't be together but she doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The trouble with love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue, it will get longer as the chapters progress.

Emma Swan: 

The first time that I ran into Killian Jones my mother warned me to stay as far away as possible from him. Being the princess of a kingdom I was to have no relations with a guy of his taste. A pirate, someone who pillaged. But I didn’t listen to her. Every night I would run into the forest just to meet with him. The only one who knew of our tryst was Jefferson, my best friend and royal adviser and he only knew because he was sneaking out to see the Knave of hearts. One of the most ruthless people in Storybrooke. Sometimes we would got together in the woods and spend hours on end with the people we loved the most. 

“We could run away.” I suggested one evening. We had just gotten back from meeting with Knave and Killian. I didn’t like all this sneaking around. And I didn’t want to be queen if I   
couldn’t be with the one that I loved the most. 

“Emma. You can’t just run away. You have a duty to the people of Storybrooke to be here. To rule someday.” Jefferson advised. 

“Yeah and I also have a right to be happy. That doesn’t seem to working either.”


End file.
